


沦陷

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	沦陷

“啊——”  
一声凄厉惨叫从迦勒底的召唤室传来，路过的阿尔托莉雅速度遣散了刚刚刷完升级素材的小朋友们，提起圣剑径直破门而入。  
“御、御主？”  
她以为会看到混入灵子转移的魔物，又或是邪恶从者狂战士之类的，落入眼前的却是超出预想更夸张一幕——藤丸立香痛哭流涕地对着一名俊美少年“咚咚咚”磕头，听见她的声音，鼻涕眼泪都没擦干净嚎叫着扑过来:“我抽到了！我终于抽到了！呜呜呜……”  
作为极稀有从者的她当初被召唤出来，御主也从未如此失态过，而这名少年身上的魔力平平无奇，到底是发生了什么？熟悉的金发赤瞳令她有一种不太好的预感，而这预感在下一秒得到了证实。  
“啊呀，阿尔托莉雅小姐你好呀，我叫吉尔伽美什哦。”  
“你好，欢迎来到。”  
她礼节性地与他握了下手便速度抽回，少年感到了微妙的不友好，眉眼依旧弯弯满是笑意。  
“大家叫我吉尔就好。”  
她没有接过话，转头看向一旁手足无措的少女:“马修，安排吉尔伽美什的房间，我先带他大致参观迦勒底，另外给御主多喝冰水让他冷静下来。”

阿尔托莉雅将新人送到房间转身便要走，吉尔伽美什喊住她，背后浮现出金黄色的漩涡令她的瞳孔剧烈收缩，那些痛苦回忆使得肌肉紧绷。  
“啊，一些谢礼。”  
似曾相识的声音，冰冷语气和残暴眼眸逐渐与少年重合。  
物件落了下来，是精美的波斯花纹桌垫、咸甜点心和红茶。吉尔眨了眨红得不正常的眼睛，拍了拍床，示意她一起坐过去品尝。  
原来是错觉，是她失态了。她偷偷叹了口气，反省自己对一个孩子无礼，露出浅笑，“第一天就这样吧，早些休息，今后会变得辛苦起来。”  
“还是请收下这点心意。”他捧着点心和茶叶随意用贵重垫子包起塞进她的手里，双眼湿漉漉的，仿佛被拒绝的话就会立即落泪给她看，“阿尔托莉雅姐姐才是真正的大忙人呢，临时挤出时间带我一定很辛苦了吧。”  
“那我也就不客气。”  
不一样呢，是个有礼貌的好孩子。阿尔托莉雅如此想到。

经过之前的事件，五感敏锐的从者已经能够分辨出御主惨叫和兴奋大喊之间几乎没有差别的差别。  
这次又会是谁？  
被嚷嚷着“不好了不好了”的马修求助的阿尔托莉雅推门就见到舍弃尊严的御主跪倒，额头贴紧地面的瓷砖，很有气势地高声朝两个男人命令道:“请务必让我舔你们的鞋子！”  
“嘁。”  
“啧。”  
他们不约而同地地咂舌，脸上写满了嫌弃。  
“这是在做什么？”光是一个吉尔伽美什就令她头疼，现在是两个，她本能地差点想逃跑。  
“哟，这不是Saber嘛。”梳着大背头的男人热情地贴了过来，没有骨头似地往她身上靠去，“妻子亲自迎接丈夫什么的可真令人高兴。”  
阿尔托莉雅面无表情地将他推开:“好就不见，Archer，以及……”  
“Caster吉尔伽美什。”垂发的男人点头，明明是同一人却稳重许多，对比之下更容易让人产生好感。  
“您好。”她回礼，“请问，御主怎么了？”  
“呵，不过臣服于本王美貌罢了，说到底，恶心到这种程度的还是第一次见。冒犯本王之罪该如何处置呢？大卸八块也不足以泄愤啊。”  
“请住手。我们现在是同一阵营，我不想与战友拔剑相向。”  
为了保障人类最后御主的性命，阿尔托莉雅速度将二人带离召唤室参观迦勒底的设施参观。其实这里挺无趣的。外面是白纸般的世界，终年为冰雪覆盖的南极，只有日升月落证明时间正在流逝。因为是拯救世界的基地，没有什么装饰，在冰冷的机械内待久了仿佛身心一同都被冻结了，好在作为从者经常可以获得灵子转移的权利到异世界透透气。  
作战室、指挥室、开发室、健身房、澡堂、食堂……东西一应俱全，毕竟此地偏远，以现代发达科技进行补给一次都很麻烦，遇上紧急状态需要抢修等外界赶到保守估计至少要一个月。  
至二人寝室门口，阿尔托莉雅敲了敲隔壁门，没有任何回应，应该是人不在，不过不妨碍她的介绍他们的邻居:“御主将你们三人的房间安排在一起，隔壁也是吉尔伽美什。”  
不在才正常，两个男人交换了下眼色，原来是老远“看”到他们就先跑了。三人互相讨厌是常态，偏偏在这时候，任何细枝末节的小事变得可疑起来。Archer一边思考着，一边冷笑着推开门直接破口大骂:“迦勒底好大的胆子，居然敢让本王住这等穷酸地方。”  
穷酸……话倒也没错，单间内一个床铺，一张桌子，一把椅子和一盆装饰效果可怜的绿萝，大学宿舍都比这强，好歹多个柜子。  
“对从者足够了。”她淡淡回答。  
“我们是来协助抵御人类危机，不是住高级酒店来游玩享受的。”Caster又一次帮腔。  
看来只有Archer的吉尔伽美什脑子有问题，另外两位都很正常。阿尔托莉雅内心朝Archer翻了个白眼，稳重的那位吉尔伽美又说道:“现在这两间房的拥有权在我们，之后会打通和改建。”再算不允许他也会做。迦勒底的奇奇怪怪性格的从者很多，但是会提前知会的人少，她自然不会拒绝也没有权利拒绝他们根据自己喜好布置一间温暖的屋子。  
“请便，只要不破坏设施和打扰他人即可。祝你们能够好好休息。”  
说罢，她向门走去，刚触碰把手虚空中竟是泛起一片金色涟漪。  
她困惑的瞬间，王之宝库的东西已经划开了她皮肤，仅一秒所有魔力被抽干。  
大意了，习惯与年幼的吉尔伽美什相处久了，竟忘了漩涡里不止有蜜糖，它本身是用作收纳的武器库。  
但作为迦勒底的战斗主力，她并不担忧自己会处于劣势——迦勒底正源源不断地向她输送魔力，就在男人将她推搡上床、拉过她的双手举过头顶的几秒内，她已经充分准备好了接下来的反击给这低等级混蛋一个教训。  
然而，像是预知了她的想法，一阵剧痛贯穿了她的双手，一把镰刀将她钉在了床上，一如他当年向她求婚时蛮横无理，长剑直接插进她的大腿。  
刚刚储存起来的魔力瞬间消失。  
“你什么意思？”她尝试忍住疼痛脱身，反正只要有魔力，英灵的创伤总能恢复，可是扎入掌心的武器，连同力气一并带走。现在她引以为傲的身体素质和脆弱人类的小姑娘别无二致，唯独神圣不可侵犯的肃穆面孔彰显王的威严。  
若是普通歹徒也许便被这阵势吓退了，可惜她对上的是古代的王者，天底下没有他掠夺不到的宝物。  
”本王没允许你走。”  
男人侵略性的目光将她从头到脚舔舐了一番，气得她气血翻涌，继而转头向另外一位在场的王寻求帮助。那位对“自己”的暴行熟视无睹，自顾自地翻阅现代的书籍，似乎津津有味地读着。  
“你没有资格命令我。”她板着脸，语气生硬，明明处于劣势却不露出一丝一毫的怯意。  
吉尔伽美什却觉得她认真的表情可爱极了，他忍住想要一亲芳泽的冲动，修长的手指缠绕她鬓边的长发，细软金丝令他爱不释手。他一边把玩，一边说道:“哦？明明顶了那杂种的罪，事到如今出尔反尔不觉得太晚了吗？”  
“我什么时候——”  
他打断她的话:“——你以为是本王为何会饶他一命？王妃的请求本王理所应当地尊重，但是心里想着其他人这种事情，违背了夫妻之道，你不会没有这种觉悟就随便跟随男人进入卧房吧。”  
阿尔托莉雅被他气笑了，只恨梅林教育良好让她不能像个泼妇破口大骂。  
“不觉得你对臣民过于太苛刻了吗？另外，收起你满脑子的污秽思想，我又不是只为你一个人做过向导。”  
“很好，你知道我对不服管教的宠物怎么处理吗？”  
“没兴趣。”  
“越想要什么，越是不让它得到。在你反省自己的罪之前，没有机会踏出这个房间了。”  
“你做梦！”  
她朝他吼了一句，气势不比他养的那些狮子弱，随后扭过头闭上了嘴不再言语，这里叫天天不灵，叫地地不应，作为一名久经沙场的战士，她必须最大限度地保留体力撑到有人来救她，或者等待时机自救。  
吉尔伽美什并没有因为她的坏脾气而扫了性质，相反，他耐心细数了她的罪行，脑海中罗列了长长一串的惩罚方案。  
啧，真是罪孽深重的女人啊。  
他嘴角扬起一抹残忍的笑，开始亲自施刑。  
有手指落在她的衣领。阿尔托莉雅虽然未经人事，但也并非懵懂无知的少女。良久，对方的手指未动，她掀开眼睑，微微一瞥，心中大骇。那眼神她再熟悉不过，每次狩猎结束，她和骑士都会研究从猎物身体哪处下刀，剥离完整的、不染血的皮毛，然后将肉交给厨子和女眷去料理。此时此刻，血红色竖瞳中的思索和当时的她几乎一模一样，而她则是砧板上的那块肉。  
男人察觉到了她的视线，挑了挑眉，终于动了起来。  
他没有除去碍事又冰冷的银甲，温暖的双手如狡猾的蛇钻入了衣裳与铠甲的间隙，灵活摸索着解开了她前襟的扣子，随即点到为止，离开。像是进行什么探险游戏，他换了地方，寻找宝箱似地继续除去她周身的各处束缚。  
待他搜寻至她的裙底，突然大笑。  
两人齐齐皱眉看向他。  
Archer的吉尔伽美什掀起她的裙子，拨开底裤为了方便的大豁口，露出女性光洁的下体，吹了一声下流的口哨，展示给Caster看:“瞧瞧，真有意思，我还当她裹得严实到要废一番功夫解开贞操裤呢。”  
Caster翻了个白眼，一点都不想承认这个毛头小子一般行径的傻子和他是同一个人。他放下书籍，摆了摆手，走向隔壁，“你慢慢玩，别打扰我睡觉。”  
见冷漠的男人离开，阿尔托莉雅追加了一句嘲讽:“呵，无聊。”  
吉尔伽美什对此不以为意，笑得更加开怀且高深莫测，完全没有把“自己”的留言放在心上。  
“日后在野外做爱倒是方便，本王的妻子甚是贴心。”  
阿尔托莉雅只想往他脸上啐一口唾沫，可惜王室的礼节刻在她的骨子里，终究只得作罢。  
吉尔伽美什自顾自地为她扭曲的表情开脱:“这就害羞了？真可爱呐。”  
完完整整地将她摸过一遍后，他专注地玩弄起她的敏感部位。尽管她面上看不出任何变化，但是血管细微跳动的变化不会骗人。薄薄的胸脯被揉捏，乳首逐渐坚挺，她只觉得痒，何况刀剑她都不畏惧，习惯过后并无特别的影响。  
“你就这种程度了吗？”  
她本就对他没有耐心，现在更是消磨殆尽。不明白他一副柔情是装给谁看，与其虚情假意，还不如赶紧脱裤子完事放她早点离开来得痛快。  
“那这里呢？”  
他换了个地方挑逗她，满意地拨弄层层叠叠的浅粉玫瑰色花蕊——她脸蛋生得漂亮，下面也精致，就合该由世间最完美的他来开苞。自然不指望对方会如实回答，他还得继续他的探索。  
过去被召唤至人世间参与圣杯战争打发时间，闲来无事他阅遍了所有身边的书籍，其中一则关于特洛伊木马的故事很有意思——不论什么铜墙铁壁，只要被从内部侵犯就会土崩瓦解。  
战争是如此，女人亦是如此。  
他的手指浅浅刺入又收了回来。  
处女就是麻烦，但按自己的喜好亲手调教也不失为一种乐趣所在。  
他的头低了下去。  
宽大的裙摆遮住了阿尔托莉雅的视线，她正暗喜莫不是伤害到了男人的自尊，下一秒她就如被踩到了尾巴的猫跳脚惊叫。  
“你、你你在干什么？！”  
又湿又滑又热的东西贴紧她的下体，也许是舌头，她猜测，居然连最污秽处也不被放过地舔了。这算是报复？他……他不觉得恶心又变态吗？  
吉尔伽美什正在品鉴。  
世人皆爱酒，多数却以拼比酒量争胜负，囫囵吞咽下肚，酒劲上头后吐出酸水，实在是浪费，让美好之物丢失了本身的价值。味觉的敏感区分布在舌头不同的地方，甜的味蕾在舌尖，酸味在两侧。真正的品尝应当是小酌，让舌面充分浸泡在酒液中。于是，蛇的信子戮入了少女的花芯，粘稠的唾液使他在干涩甬道中前进变得轻松。  
腔内泛着微妙的酸，这令他欣喜，尽管微弱但确实是“发酵”的特殊气味，证明他所做的一切并非无用功，稍晚些想必就会酿出稀世的甘美。有了引子，他便用一根手指作为替代捣弄。  
不多一会，少女的身体微弱地抽搐了几下。  
“真是敏感呐……”吉尔伽美什惊讶道，他拥有国家所有女人的初夜权，但是作为乐子来说调教处女着实麻烦。他本以为要攻略下这没有任何女人味的假男人要费上不少功夫。  
“……哈，这程度就想让我屈服吗？”  
“只是个开始，你又能撑到几时呢？”  
他追加了第二根手指，肉壁上湿润的粘液使得他可以加快速度勾取壶中的蜜汁涂满花瓣。少女的颤抖较先前剧烈了些，他清晰地听见在两声轻哼之后，她深深呼吸了好几次才平复了状态。  
当然，他不会给她休息时间，三根手指地全力抽插，半透明的体液不断从一张一翕的穴口涌出，打湿了床单和她的大腿内侧。魔力和体力的双重耗尽，让她硬邦邦的身体终于软和了下来。  
一团灼热抵住了她的下体，粗大的柱状物顺畅地挤了进来，遇见了一点小小的阻碍但不妨碍他顺利顶到底。  
经历了连续高潮，再算是无知如她也明白一次次间隔时长的缩短意味着什么。她几乎可以确信，过不了多久，她便会丑态百出。因此她从未比眼下更渴望成为过去骑士们私下称呼的那个名词——机械——尽管她知道它是一个贬义词，可这样至少她可以关上仿佛坏了的阀门，而不是任由吉尔伽美什改造身体无法进行逆向修复。  
“……额，唔。”  
她绞得很紧，止不住的淫液却让她轻松被进出。热度在小腹聚集，一团火在肚子里燃起，男人一连串的吻落在大腿直至足尖，肉体又一次堕落了。  
子宫像是无意识的婴儿吸吮母亲的乳房般榨取吉尔伽美什的体液，数次抽搐后，尽管只是些许先走液，那恐怖的神代魔力涌进来的瞬间，仿佛一道电流贯穿了她，紧接着就消失得无影无踪。  
如果从未得到过，便不会想要拥有。  
一旦品尝过美味就再也忘不掉。  
身体正无比渴望魔力。  
沦陷的只有腰腹以下，对方的热度将她的下半身融化成一摊烂泥，而她的上半身，并没有被顾及到，只有银制的铠甲包裹，但凡呼吸稍稍粗重几分，钢铁的冰冷会让她的意识瞬间回归清醒的状态。这种感觉糟透了，冷和热在她身上并存，以不同的方式刺激着她的感官，诱惑，不，是逼迫她主动投降。  
但是就持续这种程度闪舜即逝的麻痹妄图让一名王者上瘾，他的诡计不过如此。  
于是越挫越勇的她朝他怒视，在淫乱气氛里，一双翠绿色的眸子越发清亮，如星子闪耀在黑夜之中。  
“咿——呀啊啊啊——”  
光辉终究还是泯灭了。  
唾液和泪水不争气地往下淌。  
精纯极致的魔力以雷霆般的力量劈开的不止是她的肉体，灵魂、乃至灵基都遭受了巨大的创伤，一片纯白被暴力染上了金色。  
她曾经赞赏过迦勒底的供应系统，现在相比之下，庞大的基础设施和普通电池没什么区别。  
然而仅一秒，精神和肉体尚沉浸在高潮的余韵里，那股霸道的魔力消失得无影无踪，徒留无尽的失落。  
“来，这里。”  
柔软抵上了她的唇瓣，她迷糊地张开嘴，舌头颤颤巍巍地向魔力源伸出，像一只渴极了的小兽笼络着男人的舌头，“咕叽咕叽”地摄入他的口水。铠甲被剥去，衣裳被褪去，赤裸裸的肌肤贴上热源取暖。  
她凭着本能在行动，清楚知晓是不应该的，可丧失了理性，一切行为失去了逻辑，又有什么好多谈的？何时被解开了枷锁也不自知，礼仪、教育在她身上不见了体现，双手笨拙、粗鲁又贪婪地揪住男人的头发，一门心思只想着填饱空空的肚子。  
清廉正直的百合蓬乱，床铺上深色的水渍犹如四处散落的花瓣，少女在他手把手地调教下觉醒了那份被压抑的本性，被雕琢出原本就属于钻石的火彩。  
吉尔伽美什对她的性欲感到惊讶与满意，显然她本人并未发觉这一点。  
热……涨……难受得仿佛要爆炸了似的……  
然而身体里头什么都没有，没有燃料又怎么能得到解脱？  
那份毁灭性的残暴如果能再次填满她的话……  
所以腰肢反弓了起来，扭动了起来，夸张的水声敲击着她的耳膜。白浊的精华液随着激烈律动流出，打湿了二人结合的阴丛。  
男人的动作大开大合，每次像是不愿他离开，她的里面绞得很紧，多少让他留下些许体液，接着，垂下的子宫被魔力烫到后疯狂尖叫。  
绝对会坏掉的……不，已经坏掉了……  
她的脑子已经不被允许支配身体了。  
从胎内被侵犯，电流沿着脊椎刺激着各处神经，太多的快感堆积在一起达到了麻木的程度，甚至可以忽视男人双手用力掐着她娇嫩的臀部留下又青又紫的痕迹。  
“哈啊、哈啊……呀——”  
她尖锐又短促地尖声惊叫。  
精液被满满当当灌入未受孕过的巢穴。  
真庆幸自己是闭着目的。她翻着白眼就这么昏了过去。

好暖和……变得轻飘飘的……  
被温柔的包裹着，仿佛回到了母亲的怀抱……  
她毫无防备地发出一声舒服的喟叹，然后翻了个身，随之响起的是哗啦啦的水声。  
我在哪儿？！  
她挣扎地睁开眼，金碧辉煌的穹顶刺得双目生疼，她捂了会儿眼睛才勉强适应了环境的光线。  
这是一处温泉浴池，水里有淡淡硫磺味，不过被安神的熏香所遮掩了。过度奢华的享受与装饰，显然出自于吉尔伽美什的大手笔。身体状态好过来到迦勒底之后的任何一天，但是不管受益如何，她必须逃离他的地盘范围，他已经得到了他想要的，看来是再也不会寻她麻烦。  
她不是不想杀了他……可不正好应证了她和普通女人没什么两样，在乎自己的贞操。作为一个强大的王者，她不得不打落牙齿和血吞进肚，将这段私人的屈辱用时间去遗忘。  
想到这里，她一下子站起身，才注意到浑身雪白遍布瘀伤，尽管都是些微不足道的皮肉伤，所呈现的效果却比战场上受伤骇人多了。  
其实几乎不需要消耗多少魔力就能清除它们——她本来是如此打算的，一道与噩梦中完全一致的视线阻止了她的举动。  
其实他一直在那里，静静阅读电子设备，收敛起狂傲的气息，加上白色雾气遮盖了视线，一时间竟未发现有其他人与她共处一个房间。  
她不能示弱，表现出在乎的样子。她是个战士，不畏惧展示犯罪们的罪行，以作为对他们的蔑视与反抗——虽然他没有参与强奸，但坐视不管当以连坐。  
“恢复得不错，看来这温泉确实有疗养的功效。”他的目光从头到脚扫了她两遍，然后慢悠悠回到屏幕上敲击几下，似乎在处理公文之类的事务。  
“已经过了多久？”  
“从他把你抱进来开始算的话，半天时间至少了。”他有一搭没一搭地回答，眼皮子都不抬一下。  
“我走了。”阿尔托莉雅扯了扯嘴角，鄙夷地俯看了他一眼。  
话音刚落，唯一的出入口打开了。  
“Saber——”  
不知廉耻的某人一点想要遮掩自己的想法都没有，就这么光溜溜地进来，大大咧咧地跳进浴池抹了把脸和头发，然后埋怨Caster的自己怎么不通知他妻子醒来的消息。他大展双臂，靠在池边仰躺，火辣辣的目光豪不隐瞒自己的欲望。  
“你已经迫不及待地想和我再干一次了吗，Saber？”  
她彻底冷漠，直接从他身边高姿态地离开。  
“喂，女人，你也太容易害羞了吧。”  
黄金的锁链拉住了她的手腕——本来是想把她直接拖下水的，奈何恢复体力的她筋力大得惊人，小小的一只竟能与束缚神灵的天之锁胶着一番。  
于是第二、第三……道破空声响起，牢牢地捆住了“凶兽”。她龇牙咧嘴，喉间发出危险的低吟。  
“慢着。”Caster找回良知令她感动不已，可惜下一秒，她的欣喜就被高高地摔碎了，“该我了。”  
“哈哈哈，是了是了。”Archer渡让了锁链的操控权，然后给自己倒酒饮了起来。  
“你们两个混蛋！”  
Caster附议:“他确实是个混蛋。”  
“嗯？我？”  
“用卑鄙的手段让她短暂的屈服，这不是和没调教过没有什么区别吗？多少关怀一下年长的我吧，为迦勒底操心已经够操劳了，难得享受一下还要我费心费力，你不觉得你很过分吗？”  
“唔……”Archer摸摸鼻子耸耸肩，表示无从反驳。  
阿尔托莉雅凶狠地咬向朝她伸过来的手指，可惜对方避开了。她破口大骂:“别碰我！你这骗子，不是说对我没兴趣的——”  
“——确实没有兴趣。”Caster打断了她的话，“尽管这双眼睛见过你，见到过你我之间的因缘，仅此而已。但是，宝石就在我双眼前，不纳入收藏可说不过去啊。”  
话音刚落，捆住少女的粗壮锁链一分为十挂在她的十根指头上，就像是操控人偶用的丝线，他抬起食指，少女跟着做出了相同动作。  
“呃，住、住手！你这是在做什么？”自己的双手在裸体上游走，双腿大张，仿佛港口最劣等酒馆里大跳艳舞的女郎取悦低俗下流的客人们。  
“勉为其难地教你尽快上手工作。既然要伺候人就该就学会把你自己弄湿点。”  
“可恶、不要……”  
她的指尖不受控制地在摩挲肉缝，胸前浅色的两粒果子因体温升高而催至成熟，看起来娇艳欲滴。  
时候差不多了，吉尔伽美什注意到了缝隙蠕动的变化。  
“嘶——”  
阿尔托莉雅倒吸一口气。  
本该是握剑的手指，被冰冷细链所缠绕，唐突插入了温暖的甬道。她条件反射地更加夹紧了双腿，异物却陷入得更深，被包裹得更严密，下体因此微微地抽搐。  
“不愧是性淫的龙，在这方面相当有天赋啊。”指头上的粘液在灯光下闪亮着。吉尔伽美什暗叹少女的自律与固执，居然能多年克制住龙的本能。他掐住少女的大腿根，纹丝不动，无奈道:“好了好了，快松开。”  
如果乖乖任人摆弄，那她就不是骑士王了。她的较真意外地令他感到可爱，内心竟泛起了与年轻的他同样的恶趣味。他的手在空中划了个圈，少女随之翻过身，像动物一样趴卧在瓷砖上，从正面遮掩结实的秘裂就这样轻松暴露在猎人的面前。  
“嗯、嗯——”  
Caster享用着少女绵延的闷哼和残留的处女紧致……想到这里他一阵烦躁。是啊，他可是拥有全城少女的初夜权……他的眼神扫过Archer。同为一人的对方自然知道他的意思，面孔浮现出一个得意洋洋的笑容，朝他举杯炫耀。  
呵，幼稚。  
他把注意力放回少女身上，咧开嘴角。这高高翘起的臀峰上，不还有一朵花苞吗？于是他抽身，带出充沛的汁水，肉刃硬生生地劈开未绽放的菊穴。  
“呜呜——畜、生……”  
那是一种似痛非痛的强烈肿胀感，赤色如飞霞迅速染红了她的白皙。训练有素的战士的身体飞快地做出了相应的反应——就像是刀或是剑插入血肉，他们会调动肌肉的方向减轻疼痛，或是不让敌人轻易拔出导致失血过多的结局。阿尔托莉雅的腰陷了下去，顺从他进入的方向以减轻难受，使得两枚圣涡更加显眼。  
“你真的很有天赋。”Caster毫不吝啬地夸赞。神子的体能比脆弱人类强得太多，鲜少人能承受得住。光是她玩不坏这一点来说，颇合他的胃口。他的拇指按进两枚凹陷，像骑马一样疯狂挺动下体，凑近她的耳边，低低地哄笑道:“这里刚刚还是新鲜的处女吧？才做过一次就懂得怎么讨好男人了，到底是偷窥过多少次宫廷淫乱才如此熟练的？”  
回应男人残忍话语的是一阵阵悲鸣，引得一旁围观的Archer吃惊地上前。  
“原来喜欢粗暴的玩法，难怪我那么温柔你连响都不响。”  
“狗屁——唔——”  
“——别给我分心。好好注视你的男人。”  
Caster扯住她的长发进行警告，她被迫扬起头，后穴把男人的分身吞入更多。  
“可怜的小家伙，嗓子都哑了。”  
Archer将酒杯递至她唇边倾斜——他本是想以口渡酒，但她眼中的凶光未褪，当然他不是怕被咬，甚至还挺喜欢逗兽的嗜虐，不过会打扰另一个他的话就另当别论了。  
吉尔伽美什自然不是会侍奉他人的那种人，大多数时候衣服都是由下仆给他穿上，更别提喂酒哺食的精细活计是训练有素的美人们负责。因此，上好的美酒除了少数被渴极了的阿尔托莉雅大口吞咽下腹，其余的液体洒落满了她的前胸，大片瓷白的肌肤被染成了赤色。被呛到的少女连连咳嗽又或是酒液冰冷，她的胸脯剧烈起伏，沉溺于欲望的眼珠清醒了几分。然而高温使得酒精挥发，浴室的浑浊空气和温泉中的水汽令人微醺，被拉回的意识又飘忽了起来。  
“啊哈……啊哈……”  
“骂我奢侈无度，真正浪费的人可是你啊，这酒可是祭祀典礼用的贡品啊。”  
温热的唇落下，他舔砥肌肤上的混着少女香汗的酒液，如同一只大型的猫科动物进食，卷起舌头当做容器，又像是对女神的顶礼膜拜。为了让Archer更方便，Caster索性坐起，将她整个人抱入怀中。娇小又可怜的Saber就这么被二人前后夹击——尽管私处已经泛滥得一塌糊涂，Archer勃起的性器官挑逗着她但始终不进入，毕竟Caster不允许，至少他要完整地得到她一次。雄性的占有欲就是别扭又固执，即便竞争对手是他本人也不例外。  
“啊……啊……不要啊——”  
热浆喷薄而出，隔着一层组织，温度也扩散到了她的五脏六腑。她仰起头，想宣泄想要愤怒，一道影子遮住了她的视线，接着是唇舌的纠缠，夺走她的呼吸。热度与大脑缺氧令她晕头转向，本就难以招架两个人多方面的攻击。肌肉酸痛，手脚发软，维持骄傲姿态的气力都彻底消失了，就像是得了重病，眼前一片模糊，身体和脑袋昏昏沉沉的，只能任由着他人摆布的提线木偶。  
射了精的肉棒仍处于硬挺的状态，被开发过的双穴都被填满了，她已经分不清到底是哪一个吉尔伽美什在侵犯哪一处，无处安放的双手最终堪堪扶在某人的手臂维持平衡，但是只要有机会，她就不会放走到嘴边的“肉”，恶狠狠地咬住男人的肌肉——被磨了牙的狮子并不比宠物猫的威力强大多少。  
雄性们有模有样地学着她不成气候的“助兴”，被欲望支配的他们可不会控制力道，占有欲和原始的本能让他们像是竞赛一样，在雌性雪白肌肤上留下更多的明显暧昧痕迹宣誓主权。  
在二人争夺的胜负决出之前，她永远也走不掉。

“乖乖等我们回来。”  
在御主痛哭流涕打滚了一个多小时后，吉尔伽美什们留下了这么一句话和一道禁制终于离开了。  
重获自由的阿尔托莉雅第一时间把自己从头到尾洗了个遍，这才明白那道禁制是什么，看着镜子里洁净私处的紫色神秘文字刺青顿时气红了脸——类似于贞操锁一类的魔术。  
难怪门没有上锁。  
她冷笑。之前一同前往特异点以减轻御主魔力供应负担为理由强迫她和他们在野外像野兽一样交配，现在则像个奴隶被刻上主人的印记，尽管知道等他们回来这些图案会消失，但实在是太过分了。他们以为所有人和他们如狗那样一直发情吗？  
她气愤地吃下一大顿烤肉，还有三分之一的甜点，直到员工哭嚎着食堂经费不够了才勉强作罢回房间。  
习惯真是一件令人讨厌的事情。  
她到了门口才发现面前的牌子上写着吉尔伽美什而不是阿尔托莉雅。  
真是该死。  
她咬着下唇，转身离开，却见到了一个消失已久的身影。  
“好久不见，阿尔托莉雅姐姐。”年幼的吉尔伽美什地朝她打招呼。  
面对那张熟悉又不完全一致的面孔，Saber努力摆出生人勿近的姿态，却败在了那张足以融化冰川的天使笑颜下。  
“……好久不见。”  
她想就这么离开，对方突然走近两步，硬是把她逼退至了墙角——不，他没有错 什么没有做。是她的神经太敏感了，居然对一个无害的孩子产生了想要逃跑的冲动。  
“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
她率先打破沉默，试图缓解尴尬。  
“可以的话，我想帮助你……嗯，那方面的清洁……”  
模模糊糊的说辞，她好半天才从他清澈的眼神反应过来他的意思，突然涨红了脸——Caster设下的魔术，连她本人也无法触碰，浑身上下都被清洁了干净，唯独那里，故意留下的恶作剧，一直处于黏糊糊的状态，让她想忘也忘不了那些耻辱的片段。  
她本该拒绝的，在暴露了难以启齿的秘事后她本该转身逃跑的。但是在那红得不正常的双眼泫然欲泣的攻势之下，她鬼使神差地点头答应了。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“‘千里眼’可以看到。”说到这里他露出了难过的表情，“对不起，我眼睁睁地看着却无能为力。”  
“不，你没错，避开实力悬殊的对手是明智之举。”  
她依言坐下，双腿搭上椅子的双扶手。  
男孩的手指柔软，指腹没有粗糙的茧。他认真地描摹图案上的文字，口中吐出一个个晦涩难懂的陌生语言。  
身体理所当然地起了生理反应。  
你愧为清廉正直的骑士。她咬住下唇，少年眉头紧锁思考的面孔令她唾弃起自己的变态，居然对着一个陌生男孩暴露下体，脑海里的另一个声音则告诉她，战士的身体没有任何值得羞耻的地方。  
吉尔伽美什抬起头，表情凝重地对她摇了摇头，“抱歉，以我现在的知识储备不足以弄懂这个复杂的魔术。”说完他低下头，又抬起来瞥了她一眼，白皙的面庞染上了红霞，双手局促地交握，不好意思地说道:“尽管如此，同为吉尔伽美什的我拥有相同的触碰权限……所以，作为赔罪，你能允许我为你清洁吗。”  
该死的，她的脑袋因他的可爱笑容一阵晕眩。又是那红到不正常的颜色，比她见过最美的鸽血宝石漂亮，绯红的面庞看起来比阿瓦隆苹果还要香甜，仿佛圣洁的天使降临到了人间。  
他的礼仪比任何一位贵族绅士都要来的得体，令她无法拒绝，就这样被他牵入了浴室。  
一个简单的淋浴间和一个正好能塞下两个人的迷你温泉。  
她解除了衣裙，遮掩着胸口配合他的指引坐下。那是一个造型奇怪的椅子，中间凹陷进一大块，待她坐上去便知道了妙处，为了在坐着的状态也能方便清洗私处用的，这样就不至于让她像个暴露狂对着少年掰开双腿。  
这个吉尔伽美什真的很体贴，他在腰间围了一条浴巾，而不像另外两个的他无论何时何地在哪个房间角落都大大咧咧地像原始人赤身裸体。他拿起花洒先调整水温，直到温度适中才对着她的腿间冲洗。水压挤出的细流持续不断地刺激着肉粒，男孩温热的手指已经进去了，她庆幸体内残存的精液能够掩盖她已经被挑起性欲的事实。  
他的动作同大人的他一般灵巧，温柔许多，经验貌似也很丰富……是啊，他的年纪在神代成为王好几年了，一定玩弄过不少女人，那么他也会窥视她的身体吗？  
她到底都在胡思乱想些什么啊！他只是个善良的好孩子，出于同情帮助她罢了，有谁会喜欢这具没有肉的身体？更何况是执着于全城处女权的男人？  
可是……真的好舒服……  
松懈了的嘴唇只能用右手的食指堵住，再用左手捂紧免得泄露奇怪的声音。双手的离开使得唯一的遮掩物差点落地，勉强用手肘将其夹在胸前。  
“阿尔托莉雅姐姐很紧张吗？”  
“……为、为什么这么说？”  
“腿并得太拢了，我挖不到更里面了。”  
“哈、哈啊……对不起……”  
好夸张的水声。湿到一塌糊涂，她几乎可以确定小穴里的存货已经流光了，明明可以停下了，但是贪恋少年温度的她舍不得抽身而去。  
“哈啊……啊啊啊……”  
到底还是去了，在他面前露出了丢人的痴态。她捂住眼睛不敢看他，想寻找些借口，大脑里一片空白什么都想不起来。  
“阿尔托莉雅姐姐真漂亮啊……”  
他温柔却坚定地拉开她的双手，吻去她眼角的泪花，和她唇舌纠缠，拉出暧昧的银丝，然后是锁骨、胸脯……他停了下来，玫红的果实就在他嘴边，询问的嘴唇在一张一合蹭到顶端:“可以吗，阿尔托莉雅姐姐？”  
“请不要再玩弄我了……”她颤抖着喘息着，无力地依靠在墙边。  
他们一定没有听到过她撒娇的语气和这幅毫不自知散发着的女人媚态吧。  
他眼底的赤色更加浓郁了，隐隐约约形成了风暴，张口含住那抹粉色，彻底舔湿，一路向下，紧致的腰腹、小巧的肚脐、柔软又弹性极佳的大腿内侧……灼热的吐息喷洒在敏感的穴口，鼻尖时不时地触碰到肉粒，他再一次抬眼看她:“我喜欢阿尔托莉雅姐姐，所以你的同意之前不会碰你。”  
言毕，比指头要粗厚的舌头伸进去了。  
她的十指插进了他的金发，想要推开他，双腿却又搭上了男孩的肩膀方便他更加深入。  
“咿——好厉害……不行了，不、不要，又要去了——”  
少年的下巴被喷湿了，他舔了舔殷红的嘴唇，圣洁的脸庞镀上了一层淫靡的神色。  
“我会一直坚持下去，直到阿尔托莉雅姐姐同意。所以现在的回答是？”  
结果本质还是一样的霸道嘛……但是不讨厌。她嘟囔着，揽住他的脖子，垂下双腿扣住他的腰，以吻封缄。  
身高还有待成长，可因为神代的血统，少年性器的尺寸和硬度比同龄人强大许多。至少她很喜欢，能够在性事中保持自我和清醒，而不是昏迷后也不被放过。  
“好棒，就像做梦一样，居然真的和阿尔托莉雅姐姐在一起。”  
“那你以前为什么骗我你的理想型是成熟丰满的女性？”  
“没有哦，确实如此。”  
闻言，阿尔托莉雅不动声色地抽回了手。他顽皮地眨眨眼，拉过她的手腕落下一连串的吻，最后亲了亲她嘟起的嘴，“然而爱情就是蛮不讲理，你我相遇的那一瞬，我便知晓你是我命定之人。”  
阿尔托莉雅的身心都是愉悦的，在喜欢的人面前不必再压抑自己，用快乐的呻吟回应他热烈的爱意，在激情地相拥后一齐达到了高潮。  
吉尔伽美什倒在她胸口，她只觉得一切都太疯狂了。青春期少年的欲望永无止境，她的心跳尚未恢复正常，就被一把横抱起。  
她小小地惊叫了一声，随后被放入了温泉。少年递给她一杯橙汁，体谅她轻微脱水，虽然这点症状对她来说没什么，但目前确实口舌干燥了。  
“真的不要紧吗？”少年的坚挺顶在她的股间，难以忽视。  
“没关系，你已经累了。”  
“即使是我，也多少懂得讨好男人的手段……”她不希望只有自己快乐，而对方为她忍耐，尤其是在对方为她着想的情况下，她希望他也能够得到满足。她握住了肉刃，“好烫……吉尔的，好可爱……”  
本王全身上下没有一处值得羞耻的地方，她突然想到了那两个男人的无耻自夸，很可惜事实就是如此，关于外貌这一点的确无从反驳，就连私处长得都异常精致。  
“这样可以吗？”这双手向来握着长剑战斗，她拿捏不准力道，只敢一点一点的尝试确保不会弄疼他。  
“请继续，很舒服。”男孩倒吸一口气，他没想到一介高傲的王者居然会主动为他侍奉，那可是另外两个大人都办不到的。  
“呼呼，那这样呢？”  
她从肉柱的根部开始亲吻，小口小口的舔弄，就像在吃甜筒一圈圈地盘旋而上将其涂满湿润的唾液，舌尖连细节也顾及周到，轻轻扫过冠状沟，品尝小眼不断分泌的透明液体。他的味道很好闻，因为出了一层薄汗，常年涂抹浸润进皮肤的香料被激发出来，让她产生了一种在吃美食的错觉——不过单论魔力来说确实是无比美味。  
初级的探索告一段落，她张嘴将前端含入口中，模仿交合的状态，一次比一次吞入得更多。  
“咕啾咕啾——”  
肉棒在她的舌苔上滑动，每次进出带出大量的津液弄湿了她的下巴。情迷意乱的努力表情让吉尔伽美什再也把持不住，他抱住她的头开始大开大合地抽送。  
“唔——咕咕……咳咳咳……”  
喉咙被异物入侵，呛得她猛得咳嗽，头发、脸庞、胸脯，尽是胡乱喷射出的白浊。  
“啊，抱歉。是我太唐突了。”  
“不，没有的事。”  
相反，他的垂软让她暗自偷偷松了口气，大人的他在性事方面的无度让她恐惧，少年的状态让她放下了心里最后一根防线。

年幼的吉尔伽美什向她求婚了。  
面对花束，她显然措手不及。印象中第一次被求婚太过于糟糕以及特殊的地理环境让她再度拒绝。  
“为什么呢？你也知道拯救人理之后我们永远不会相见了吧。”  
“即便如此，我也希望你能成为我的正式妻子”  
“我们也没有证婚人。”她企图让他放弃。  
“谁有资格不允许王和王的结合？”吉尔伽美什强硬地将花束塞入她的手中，暗淡地笑着，“我将会准备好一切，如果新娘愿意的话，请在明日午夜前来吧。”  
铃兰花、白玫瑰和香桃木花，都是在冰雪覆盖的迦勒底难以看到的植物，虽然吉尔伽美什的宝库包罗万象，但特意选出这几样也算是别有用心——象征着爱恋，是不列颠新娘最喜欢的。  
她扣响了他的房门，少年的眼睛在看到她的新装扮时双眼一亮——她换了一个发型，蓝色的系带编入了盘发，头冠正是由那花束制成的。  
他吻过她的手背，催促新娘换上婚服。  
“有点奇怪……”相较于款式保守的不列颠，在东方的乌鲁克服装显然清凉不少。吉尔伽美什穿的也差不多，轻薄的衣衫，露脚趾的凉鞋，还有一连串珠宝首饰——她觉得麻烦就没有佩戴。  
“这是圣婚最高女祭司的着装，女神的象征。阿尔托莉雅姐姐果然是最美的。”他踮起脚啄了啄她的双唇，“能成为你的丈夫是我的荣幸。”  
“我也是。”  
没有欢呼，没有证婚人，没有戒指，两个王者就在这个小小的房间里互相简单地交换了承诺。  
接着，阿尔托莉雅像只温顺的绵羊躺倒在撒了红玫瑰花瓣的床铺里，履行妻子的义务。他们将对方舔的足够湿，给予最大的尊重后才开始交合。  
“我爱你，阿尔托莉雅。”酣畅淋漓过后他倒在她的胸口喘息，省去了称谓，直接喊她的名字。  
她抚摸着他的头发，微笑道:“我也——”  
巨大的爆炸打断了她的话，数十根锁链从灰尘中突然窜出将二人分开。  
“呼哈哈哈……太好了Saber，你终于答应成为本王的妻子了。”  
这夸张豪放的大笑，以及从隔壁破坏墙体落满地的各式各样珍贵武器，不难认出对方的身份——吉尔伽美什，他们回来了。  
“恕我拒绝！唔——”  
Archer掐住她的脸，左右仔细看了看，一向朴素的骑士王化了淡妆，口红晕了，全交代给那小子的皮肉上了，不过依旧充满了别样风情。他想去吻，被她警觉地偏头躲过，差点又被咬。  
“哼，还以为被年幼的我调教懂事了，结果还是兽性难驯啊。”他哼哼两声，“虽然本王也不想承认和他是同一个人，但是被区别对待也是有够蠢的，还是说骑士王大人有什么不可告人的特殊爱好？喂——你这家伙给我讲究一下先来后到啊！”  
“天知道你的废话要讲到什么时候，没看到这女人屁股寂寞得晃来晃去吗？”有新鲜体液的助力，Caster的性器直接和子宫亲吻，他一向不发怒，现在却大力地拍了拍她的臀部，留下两个鲜明的红印，“既然扮演娼妓就给本王尽心尽责地把腰扭起来，我们可都看得一清二楚啊，刚刚和他不是玩得很开心吗？”  
“咕唔——”突如其来大尺寸的冲击让她头脑当机了一秒，小穴倒是迫不及待地缠了上去，她慢了半拍才反应过来，“你胆敢羞辱我是娼妓？！”  
Caster和Archer一同哄笑，她显然对所谓的神圣婚礼毫不知情。“这个啊……”一只手拉扯住纯白的内裤使得布料卷成了一条粗绳陷进了肉缝内来回摩擦，“在我们那儿，最高女祭司另外一个称呼可是神妓哦？乌鲁克最高等的妓女，侍奉王和神。能够有资格侍奉同时身为王和神的我，你穿这身甚是适合。”  
“请相信我，我绝对没有侮辱你的意思。”年幼的吉尔伽美什惨白着脸有些无措——心爱的女人被自己抢走，他不仅没有对年长的自己产生愤怒的情绪，相反的是看到她沉沦性欲快乐而不自知的精致面孔再一次起了反应。  
“啊——哈啊、哈啊……我相信、啊，吉尔的……”  
“对不起、对不起、对不起……”吉尔异常热烈地与她激吻，不再点到为止，直到她的脑袋有些缺氧才勉强放过了她。  
Archer自然不会在旁边乖乖排队等着，事实上他已经看了好几天了，积攒了不少的库存和醋意在见到阿尔托莉雅淫荡又不失清纯的表情瞬间当即就想发泄在她身上。  
不亏是同为自己的Caster，甚至不需要眼神交流，他就调整了姿势让出空着的菊穴。  
“嗯——”她的缺氧症状还没缓和，绵延的哼叫不受控制地溢出嘴唇，不管怎么听都是极为享受的。  
入口依旧如处女般紧致，一旦进去就能发现肉质的秘穴早早做好了时刻被插入的准备，比起主人的嘴巴更加诚实可靠。  
“啊——不要啊……吉尔、吉尔……”她胡乱地握住年幼吉尔伽美什的双臂，在另一人的加入后无力地揽住他的腰作为不跌倒的支撑。  
“真是的，只不过摸了一下就流了这么多水。哦，因为害怕失态居然拒绝王的绝顶，今天的你也是愚蠢得有些可爱呢。”  
“呜呜呜……”能言善辩的口才在这时派不上任何用场，身体的下流反应是最好的证据。她努力想摆脱他们，但是是不可能的，于是她寻找其他的事情企图转移自己的注意力，不再被两个人的淫言浪语扰乱心思。一直向下滑的头顶到了灼热。  
“哈啊……哈啊……吉尔这么快就有精神了？好厉害。”  
她的手指卡进他腰间的金丝带子，以口叼起布料，好几次嘴唇擦过都产生了肉棒更加壮大的错觉。少年见她动作实在笨拙，再玩下去自己的下体都快爆炸了，帮她将层层衣料撩开。  
像是为了补偿，他明显能感受到她急切的讨好，前端被挤进了一个狭窄的地方——喉咙。  
太过于刺激了，这是两个大人都没有享受过的待遇！  
阿尔托莉雅绝在学习上颇有天赋，举一反三的能力在性事就能体现出。从一开始勉强的尝试，她逐渐掌握了如何用嘴最大限度地服侍少年同时保证自己的呼吸顺畅——尽管少年的尺寸比起成年不算大，但对她来说也算是不小的挑战，更何况她先前失败过一次。  
少年的手指插进了她的整洁盘发，一不小心勾到了编织的蓝色发带，砂金色的长发散落被汗水黏在光洁的皮肤上，让她看起来更狼狈了，然而男人天性中的征服欲特别偏爱这份楚楚可怜。他们兴奋得不行，就像看见了新奇的玩具，Archer更是过分地直接捞起她的长发在手中绕了一圈以用作缰绳代替指令，或以以策马的形式拍打她的屁股，催促她别停下来。  
已经泄过一次的少女迎接了史无前例的高潮，胃里、肠子内、小腹中全是热乎乎的，暖意令她昏昏欲睡。  
然而这是不可能的，三根耸立的肉棒虎视眈眈着她的身体。  
迦勒底最深处的房间的悲鸣无人能听见。


End file.
